Tiny Tina's skill trees
by xmercykiller
Summary: I tried my hand at making a action skill and skill trees for fun, feel free to comment or not


Action skill

Proxy Boomer

Tina digistructs a giant, pink proximity mine, that is thrown on the ground and explodes with a huge nuclear explosion when an enemy approaches, if no enemies approach for one minute, it will automatically detonate. Cooldown of one minute.

Tree one - Strategic detonation

Tier one

Vampiric TNT (5 points) - Each enemy killed by the initial proxy explosion heals you. +3% per enemy per point

Bigger boom (5 points) – Increases the basic damage done by the Proxy boomer. +5% per point

Tier two

Additives (5 points) - If your grenades hit your mine, they will stick to it and cause the proxy boomer to increase the grenade's damage and add it to its own, but all elemental factors of the grenade will be lost. +4% increased individual grenade damage per point

All together now (5 points) - Allies' grenades now stick to the mine with the same effect as Bigger boom. +1% increased individual grenade damage per point

Tier three

More mines (5 points) - Decreases the Cooldown time of Proxy Boomer. -3 seconds per point

Fleshstick must die (1 point) – Deals shock damage to enemies who are harmed by the initial proxy explosion but not killed.

Come closer (5 points) – increases Proxy Boomer's blast radius. +5% per point

Tier four

Gather round (4 points) – The Proxy Boomer will wait until more enemies are in its blast radius before detonating. +1 enemy per point

Manual detonation (1 point) – Action skill augmentation. Pressing the action skill button while the Proxy Boomer is already out will cause the mine to prematurely detonate.

Tier five

Preparation (5 points) – Kill skill. Killing an enemy while the Proxy Boomer is not out decreases Cooldown time. -0.3 seconds per enemy per point

Tier six

Pheromone fun (1 point) – Capstone. Action skill augmentation. The Proxy Boomer now releases pheromones that attract all enemies outside of the blast radius.

Tree two – Justice and cupcakes and stuff

Tier one

Sharper steel (5 points) – Weapons with blade attachments now increase melee damage even more. +5% more melee damage with bladed weapons per point

Love hurts (5 points) – When you deal explosive damage to an enemy, you heal a percentage of your maximum health. +0.5% of maximum health per explosive hit per point

Tier two

Lots of love (5 points) – killing an enemy with explosive or melee damage adds a stack of Lots of love. Stack of lots of love regenerate rockets over time, all stacks are lost when Proxy Boomer is activated. 20 stacks max. +0.020 rockets per second per stack per point

Crumpocalypse (5 points) - When an enemy is killed, there is a chance that it will drop a chocolate chip cookie, if you or an ally pick one up, it grants a random bonus of increased melee damage, rocket speed, fire rate, or explosive resistance for one minute. All bonuses stack. +10% chance to drop cookie per point.

Tier three

Real badasses (5 points) – When an enemy drops a chocolate chip cookie, there is a chance for them to automatically drop a second cookie. +20% chance to drop second cookie per point.

Swordsplosion (1 point) – When the Proxy Boomer detonates, a ring of swords shoots out from 8 directions and impales all in their way.

Birds eye view of Swordsplosion \ I /

- O -

/ I \

Even more love (5 points) – Increases the maximum amount of stacks of lots of love. +4 maximum stacks per point.

Tier four

Burn all the babies (5 points) – increases reload speed for rocket launchers and adds incendiary damage to all explosive damage dealt. +40% rocket launcher reload speed per point

Tier five

Pop goes the bandit (5 points) – every bullet you shoot has a chance to deal explosive damage. + 5% chance to deal explosive damage per point

Tier six

Plot twist (1 point) – Capstone. Action skill augmentation. A volley of 10 to 20 rockets launches from the Proxy Boomer explosion that seek out enemies

Tree three – Mushy Snugglebutts

Tier one

Manners (5 points) – Grenade damage increased. +5% grenade damage per point

Big brother (5 points) – Decreases the damage taken from grenades. -5% damage from grenades per point

Tier two

Eat your babies (5 points) – All of your grenades steal a portion of health from enemies. +5% of damage dealt with grenades returned as health per point

Mothahumper (5 points) – All grenades do a random elemental effect. +10% of grenade damage as elemental damage dealt per point

Tier three

Enrique's wrath (5 points) – Melee override. Meleeing will summon Enrique to fight with you for 30 seconds. Cooldown is 5 minutes. + 1 level per point starting at 2 levels below player level

Squishy (1 point) – After your grenade explodes normally, Mushy Snugglebutts appears in a flash of purple smoke and runs to an enemy and explodes again

White knight (1 point) Replaces fight for your life mode with Top of the world, where the white knight puts you up on his shoulders. You can walk normally but can only throw grenades while the white knight shoots for you.

Tier four

Never ending fun (5 points) – Regenerates grenades over time. +0.2 grenades per minute per point

Porqueeeeeeee (5 points) – When Enrique dies or runs out of time he explodes in a fiery nuke. +1 radius rank per point

Tier five

Explosions (5 points) – increases the maximum number of grenades carried. +1 maximum grenades per point

Tier six

Squishy army (1 point) – Capstone. When the Proxy Boomer explodes 10 mushy Snugglebutts spawn and seek out enemies and explode


End file.
